Systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a logistics monitoring system and a method of operating the logistics monitoring system, and more particularly, to a logistics monitoring system for monitoring a state of a conveying device and a method of operating the logistics monitoring system.
While semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) are manufactured, a plurality of processes are performed on semiconductor wafers via a plurality of processing apparatuses. For example, in order to manufacture IC chips, a deposition process, an ion implantation process, an etching process, and a passivation process may be performed via different processing apparatuses. In order to transport semiconductor wafers between processing apparatuses, a logistics monitoring system such as an automated material handling system (AMHS) may be used. Since semiconductor wafers are sensitive to the external environment, monitoring the external environment when transporting products, such as semiconductor wafers, between processing apparatuses is desirable.